customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryko Merca Vs. Altrui and Feat
Arena Information Arena: '''The Pillars '''Time of Day: Night Combatants Team 1 *Ryko Merca Team 2 *Altrui *Feat Battle Mind Lord 23:18, July 27, 2012 (UTC) - Ryko is crouching on top of a pillar about 5 metres tall on the edge of the arena, waiting patiently for any signs of life. Green mist licks his feet. LeadDragon 23:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Feat walks jauntily up to the pillar his opponent is on, Altrui a few meters behind him. She is rocking back and forth, mumbling unintelligible words. "Well you don't look so scary," Feat scoffs. Mind Lord 00:03, July 28, 2012 (UTC) - Ryko looks down at the pair of opponents. 'People and their big mouths' ''Ryko thought. Ryko stroked the sandstone pillar benath him. With inhuman strength Ryko pushed off from the pillar, stright up almost 50 metres. LeadDragon 00:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Feat raises his eyebrows and Altrui remains focused on the ground. Pulling out a twelve gauge, Feat takes quick aim and fires, lead pellets spraying the airborne man. Mind Lord 00:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) - Ryko twists in the air, avoiding most of the more threatening pellets, only taking a few hits to his torso. His armor did not fully stop the pellets, but did take the a bit of the force out of them. Ryko's enhanced physique helped resist injury even further. Ryko started dropping with no greater injury then a painful bruise or scratch. Ryko landed fist first into the sandstone pillar he was crouching on before, his knuckle dusters primed, decimating the pillar in a cloud of sand and dust. LeadDragon 01:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Putting his shot gun into a shoulder strap, Feat pulls a double scimitar from a utility belt that holds, what can only be described as, a mini arsenal. The noise of the stone structure being pulverized partly pulls Altrui from her dreamlike state. Mind Lord 01:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC) - Ryko smiles to himself at the choice of weapon. He can see the silhouette of the double bladed sword beig visible through the mist and settling dust. A double bladed weapon such as that is surely a deadly threat. But it is just as dangerous for the person using it as it is for opponents. Ryko calmly walks toward his opponents. LeadDragon 01:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Altrui looks up, "blade. B-l-a-d-e." The stone beneath her cuts itself into a circle and rises a foot above it's brethren. The floating child looks blankly at the two men, blinking every five seconds. Feat dashes towards Ryko, running low to the ground with his sword held at his side. Mind Lord 01:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) - Ryko continues walking forward. He glances at Altrui ever so often, curious at the strange child. She was powerful. As powerful as Mercy himself? Perhaps not. ''Maybe the spirit child knows something of Spite. Could that be why I was sent here? Ryko pondered. LeadDragon 02:06, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Feat moves forward, stepping close to make a quick cut at Ryko's neck. Altrui leans forward, watching. Mind Lord 02:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) - Ryko moves in a split second, ducking to draw both his sickle blades from around his calves. In the space of a fraction of a second he swings them in an upwards arc in an attempt to to catch Feat's blade and lock it in place. LeadDragon 02:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Letting himself fall backwards, Feat avoids the flying knives. Ducking in to a crouch, he slices at Ryko's knees, spinning on his toes. Altrui climbs down from her free floating stone, turning to look at her male associate and his adversary. Stooping, she scoops up a handful of dusty earth, in an instant it has become a silver powder. Mind Lord 02:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) - Ryko keeps the arcing blades going, bringing one of them down to block the slice with his left hand. He sheathes the other blade, and extends his right wrist blade forward. Ryko spins out of the block, jabbing at Feat's head with his wrist blade in a blur. LeadDragon 03:07, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Tilting his head back just in time, Feat follows with a backward flip from a crouch. Once upright, he stands cautiously, waiting for Ryko to make the next move. "I'm going to hurt you," Altrui says matter-of-factly. The fine substance in her hands is wisked away by an unseen force, the destination and intention not apparent. Mind Lord 03:20, July 28, 2012 (UTC) - Ryko shuddered at the little girls haunting words. He stood up straight, calmly sheathed his other sickle and sighed heavily, trying to shake the fear that he was facing a supernatural opponent. He extended all 4 of his wrist blades, lining his entire forearms with sharp edges. He leant down and picked up some of the residual dust and sand, throwing it in the direction of his opponents. LeadDragon 03:37, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Feat, taking advantage of Ryko's distraction, although slightly disturbed himself, attempts to stab his foe in the stomach. Altrui kneels to the ground, pushing her small hands through the dirt and as they pass through it, the dust turns silver. As she sits back on her heels, the line of transformed earth extends and begins to wind its way along the ground, towards Ryko Merca. Mind Lord 03:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC) - The stab falls short. In the split seconds of being distracted by Altrui and throwing the dust himself, Ryko managed to slip away. Ryko watches his opponents, waiting for them to move. LeadDragon 03:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Feat growls in anger, but becomes reluctant to advance again, seeing the creeping silver streaks spiraling towards his challenger. Altrui rises, plain dirt still stuck to her hands. "Plutonium. P-l-u-t-o-n-i-u-m." Mind Lord 03:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) - Ryko watches the silhouettes of his opponents, hanging off the edge of a 20 metre tall granite tower, his knuckle duster impaled in the side of the pillar to hold him in place. LeadDragon 04:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "I won't hurt you or me," Altrui says to Feat, who is suddenly encased in a metallic gray column. Two gray lines begin to climb Ryko's pillar, building speed. Mind Lord 04:45, July 28, 2012 (UTC) - Ryko realizes the danger and leaps from his pillar, landing on a shorter pumice pillar. LeadDragon 04:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Altrui's face breaks into an emotionless grin. "Are you playing tag?" A rustling cackle resounds in the arena and the gray streaks break from the ground, flying ever faster at their target. Mind Lord 05:03, July 28, 2012 (UTC) - Ryko holds back a laugh, and pushes himself off the pumice tower with all his strength into a lightning fast spin right towards the gray streaks. The tower crumbles slightly from the push off. LeadDragon 05:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) The metal settles on the man and intertwines itself with the first layers of his skin. From a distance, Ryko appears as a metal man. Altrui watches, mumbling quiet words and their spelling to herself and Feat's yelled words can be heard as he demands to be released. Mind Lord 05:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) - Ryko felt very strange. But he knew a few tricks to get things to let go of him. Ryko let out all the air from his lungs, then relaxed every muscle in his body. He then took in the largest breath he could muster, using every inch of his strength and flexing every muscle in his body to try and expand himself. LeadDragon 05:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) The imbedded plutonium cracks and a few flakes fall away, but no significant change is made. Altrui stands in the arena holding two objects, a cold, dark peice of flint and a lump of steel. Mind Lord 05:39, July 28, 2012 (UTC) - Ryko realizes the danger, and thinks quickly. Ryko attempts to reach down to his belt to pull out his combat daggers, to throw at the flint and steel. LeadDragon 05:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Altrui stares at the weapons, almost uncomprehendingly and more silver flakes fall as Ryko moves. Mind Lord 05:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) - Ryko uses a burst of super strength to grab his daggers and throw them with inhuman accuracy. (Assuming Ryko is free to do so) LeadDragon 06:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) The points fly straight towards her chest, abruptly stopping an inch from her delicate skin. "Stab us, stab us," cry voices from around the arena, no bodies to claim them. Just as the daggers fall to the ground, Altrui strikes the two objects in her hands together. Sparks fall to the lines in the dirt that lead to her opponent and ignite them, fire shooting across towards the target. Mind Lord 07:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Clarification: Ryko was aiming to knock the flint and steel from Altrui's hands) LeadDragon 03:23, July 29, 2012 (UTC) (Aah, sorry. This is me going back in time.) The points fly straight towards her hands, knocking the small peice of flint to the ground and in her surprise, Altrui drops the remaining lump of metal. "You will burn. You won't die," she says, rising into the air again on a cylinder of stone. Mind Lord 06:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) - (How much has Ryko been freed from the plutonium?) LeadDragon 01:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (The metal imbedded in his skin provides about as much resistance for movement as there would be from wearing a tight shirt. In other words, it isnt meant to restrict him.) Mind Lord 06:00, July 31, 2012 (UTC) (Okay, thanks. Let's see...) Ryko eyes his dropped daggers, and with a burst of speed dashes towards them. LeadDragon 07:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Unmoving, Altrui stared at the approaching figure and as the distance between the two closed, faint mumbling voices could be heard. Mind Lord 07:55, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Ryko snatches up his two thrown daggers, glancing around to locate Feat. LeadDragon 19:39, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Feat, released from his previous confinement, charges Ryko with two twin short swords in his hands. While the two are preoccupied, Altrui kneels and places her hand on the floating dirt that carries her aloft. Three balls of dirt fall from the bottom and drift slowly to the ground, disappearing beneath the surface of the Earth. Mind Lord 07:08, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Ryko crouches down over over a patch of ground, then throws one ohis daggers at Feat, and throwing a sickle blade far into the air. LeadDragon 04:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Feat attempts to side step the blade, the dagger digging itself deep into his left shoulder. Altrui lowers herself to the ground and begins the slow process of taking off her shoes, watching the fight unfold before her. Mind Lord 05:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Ryko stands up straight and takes 1 step away from the direction of Feat. LeadDragon 05:07, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Feat grits his teeth as he rips the sickle from his body, staggering as blood splashes in the dust. Altrui pulls her socks off at last and stands, beginning to take deliberate steps in a wide circle around the two men, a column of dirt rising from each small footprint. Mind Lord 06:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (Dagger was thrown at Feat, not the sickle blade) Ryko spins in a roundhouse kick as the sickle blade comes down from the air, kicking the blade into a deadly spin towards Feat. Ryko throws his other sickle blade and dagger high into the air slightly behind himself. LeadDragon 02:54, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Altrui is becoming more awake and mentally present, "Pyrophoric. P-y-r-o-p-h-o-r-i-c. Substance ignites spontaneously in oxygen." Her circle of widely spaced pillars rises high above the company's head. Feat, becoming exponentially slower, is stabbed again. Shaking, he pulls his twelve gauge out once more and aims it straight at Ryko's chest. He sits there, simply waiting. Mind Lord 05:05, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Ryko stomps the ground, and then throws up a large cloud of dust and debris. LeadDragon 03:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Each of the thin columns fall to the center of the circle they make up, in the process, the air tight layer of dirt is broken, revealing a bright substance. This bursts into flame, sending sparks flying in every direction. Many of these fiery particles land on the occupants of the arena, including the plutonium laden Ryko, turning him into a body of fire. Mind Lord 05:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (Assuming this plutonium is acting like normal plutonium does) A blinding light flashes from the dark sky, Ryko beggining to burn in an intense heat. Ryko is saved by the God of Mercy, returning him to the Hall of Mercy. A deep booming voice telepathically echoes around the minds of everyone "You should take care with messing in things you do not know. Next time I will not be so kind." Battle Awards Team 1 *Fail... *Vandal *Rageface *"Screw You guys, I'm goin' home!" *Actions Speak Louder The Words *Taking the Fall *Now THAT was unfair... Team 2 *And The Meek Shall Inherit The Wiki! *War Crime *Teamwork! * Feat *Save the Day *But I'm on Your Side! *Justice League Altrui *Mind Over Matter *Ouch... *Mwahahahaha *BOOM *Giant-Slayer *Vandal *A Wizard Did It... *Girl Power *Doomsday *Early Bird Special *I'm 12 and What is This? *Every Villain Is Lemons Category:Mind Lord Category:LeadDragon Category:Battles